My Little New Year's Eve
by Lunar.moon.6024
Summary: With 1 hour to midnight, each of the mane 6 and their coltfriends meet at the Castle of Friendship to celebrate the event. With secrets trying to be kept, what will happen to all these ponies? Will they make it to midnight? Or will they miss the new year?
1. My Little New Year's Eve

My Little New Year's Eve

"I can't believe it. This year is almost over." said an excited Twilight Sparkle. Twilight, Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Rarity were all in the throne room of the Castle of Friendship. Tonight was New year's eve in Equestria. With only 1 hour to midnight, each mare was waiting for their coltfriends to arrive.

The train from the Crystal Empire was to arrive in 10 minutes, with Flash Sentry. Soarin would be coming down from Cloudsdale soon, and Cheese Sandwich was just arriving in Ponyville. While Fancy Pants and Discord were climbing up the steps of the castle. Unfortunately, for Applejack, she didn't have a special somepony to spend new year's with.

The girls and Spike had finished setting up the castle for new year's the afternoon before the exciting night. It was easy, thanks to Pinkie's party cannon. Rarity had designed special dresses for each of them, and sent tuxedo's to all their coltfriends. Spike also got a small tuxedo. Twilight's dress was navy blue and dark purple, Rainbow's was, of course, rainbow coloured. Rarity's was dark pink and blue. Fluttershy's was light blue and mint green. Applejack's was red and beige. Pinkie's was magenta and cherry red. Spike's tux was black with a blue bow tie.

As they each talked to each other about new year's resolutions, a stallion and draconaquus were still climbing the steps to the castle. Discord was wearing a black and blue tux with a green tie. Fancy Pants was wearing a normal black and white tux, no tie and a rose on the side. They both decided to talk to each other while they both made their way up the steps. "So," Fancy Pants said, trying to break the ice with this reformed creature. "Do you have a special somepony to spend new year's with?"

"I wish," Discord said. "But I'm trying to get her tonight."

"Really. Who is it?" Fancy Pants asked. Being a Canterlot pony, he did enjoy a little gossip.

"Don't tell anyone else." Discord said, as he leaned in closer to Fancy Pants. He cupped his paw to the stallion's ear, and whispered. "It's Fluttershy."

"Well," Fancy Pants was surprised, not knowing that a creature like Discord would be attracted to such a calm, quiet pony. "I wish you the best of luck tonight. I guess opposites do attract."

"Thanks. And I'm guessing your here to see Rarity." Discord said, pointing to Fancy Pants with his talon.

"Quite right." Fancy Pants said, as he reached the final step. Discord was still behind him, as Discord groaned and levitated himself up the rest of the steps. Fancy Pants used his hoof to knock on the huge castle doors. The right door became lit up with a light blue magic aura. As the door opened, both the stallion and the draconaquus saw Rarity behind the door.

"Oh, Fancy Pants, you're here. Oh, and you too, Discord. Please, come in. The party's in the throne room, down the main hallway, second to your right." Rarity said, as she went beside Fancy Pants and led him to the throne room. Discord, now having a scowl on his face, slowly walked behind the couple. Only seconds later, another knock came from the castle door. Discord saw Rarity and Fancy Pants disappear into the throne room. He turned back to open the door.

"Oh, please don't tell me we're late." said an orange earth pony stallion, when Discord opened the door. Discord remembered this pony, it was Cheese Sandwich. Beside Cheese, was a light blue pegasus stallion with tired green eyes. Of course, he was Soarin, one of the most famous Wonderbolts.

"No, you're right on time." said Discord.

"Oh, thank Celestia." said Soarin, as he used his hoof to wipe the hair out of his eyes, trying to push it back into his mane, which was still messy. Though, Rainbow probably wouldn't care.

"Come on in, party's in the throne room, its..." Discord got interrupted.

"Second to the right?" answered Cheese Sandwich.

"How did you know that?" asked Discord.

"Oh, it's just my cheesy sense." Cheese Sandwich said, as he started to skip toward the throne room.

"Wow, if I didn't know any better, I would think that Cheese was the male form of Pinkie." Discord said, scratching his head.

"Yeah, Cheese wouldn't stop talking while we both walked up the steps." Soarin said.

"Yeah, I think I had the better trip. I had to walk up the steps with Fancy Pants." explained Discord.

"You mean the most popular and elite of all the ponies in Canterlot? That guy's so stuck up." Soarin said, not looking like he wanted to be at the same party as a Canterlot elite member.

"Why don't you like him?" Discord asked, as they both started walking down the hallway toward the throne room.

"Let's just say that he thinks that all Wonderbolt stallions behave like popular rock stars." Soarin said.

"And what's wrong with that?" Discord asked.

"He thinks that we just do our flight shows to pick up mares." Soarin said, staring at the floor. "But I only have eyes for Rainbow." Soarin admitted.

"But didn't she used to be really into flight shows?" Discord asked, trying to piece together the problem.

"Yeah, but I joined the Wonderbolts a little bit after she moved to Ponyville. Although," Soarin began to think. "I was first to approve of Rainbow's application to become a permanent Wonderbolt. Only after the decision was made, I asked her out on a date." Soarin explained.

"Yeah, so you don't have to take the way Fancy Pants may treat you. He probably won't treat you badly, since you two have a connection now." Discord explained.

"Yeah, but what is that?" Soarin asked.

"Both of your marefriends are best friends. That's gotta count for something." Discord said. They both now realized that they were both standing outside the door to the throne room. "You ready to go in now?" Discord asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Soarin said, as he stepped into the throne room. Almost immediately, he was tacked to the floor by Rainbow Dash.

"Thank Celestia, I thought you weren't coming." Rainbow said quickly. Now realizing what she said and did, she got up and helped Soarin get up. "Uh, I mean, good thing you're here. Only half an hour 'til midnight." Rainbow said.

"Yeah, great I'm here." Soarin said, as he leaned in a gave Rainbow a quick peak on the cheek.

"Oh, come on." Rainbow said, as she grabbed Soarin's hoof with her hoof and led him to the small dance floor Applejack brought; Apple Bloom did have a talent with wood work. The wooden floor was only 10 feet by 10 feet, but you could take it apart and move it easily. Pinkie Pie, who was working as the DJ, was at the spin table beside the dance floor. Both Pinkie and Cheese Sandwich were working the spin table.

"Hey Pinkie," Rainbow shouted. "You wanna play 'Love is in Bloom'?"

"Sure Rainbow." Pinkie said, as she grabbed 2 records and place them on the spin table. Cheese Sandwich handled the record on the right, while Pinkie controlled the record on the left. The song started to play, and Rainbow led Soarin to the center of the dance floor, while Rarity led Fancy Pants to the dance floor.

Twilight sat on her throne, worrying about Flash. "What if he doesn't get here by midnight? What if he chose to go somewhere else for new year's? What if..." Twilight's worries were stopped by an orange hoof.

"Don't worry, Twi. I'm sure he'll be here soon." said Applejack, trying to calm her down.

"Easy for you to say. You don't have anypony to spend new year's with." said Twilight, now having an angry expression on her face.

"Alright Sugar cube. No more apple cider for you tonight." Applejack said.

"Come on. I only had one mug." Twilight whined. "I'm just fine."

A loud knock came from the front castle doors. "I'll bet that's him now." Applejack said.

"I'll get the door." Twilight said with excitement, as she stretched out her wings and flew out the door of the throne room to get the door. Applejack rolled her eyes. 'That pony is too love struck.' As Applejack rolled her eyes, she say Spike leaning against one of the walls. He appeared to be staring at Rarity and Fancy Pants. Applejack slowly walked toward the young dragon.

"You alright, Spike." Applejack asked.

"Yeah, you could call it that. It's just..." Spike mumbled.

"Just what?" Applejack asked.

"That Rarity won't even look at me like the way she does for Fancy Pants. I'll never have what he does. And he has everything! A great reputation, great amounts of money, and the mare of my dreams. He has everything." Spike replied, before sliding down the wall, burying his face in his hands.

"Come on, Spike. It's not so bad." Applejack said, trying to cheer him up.

"No Applejack. It is bad. The worst part of it, I don't have a pony to spend new year's with." Spike said, now looking up into Applejack's eyes.

"What do you mean? You are here with all your friends." said Applejack, using her hoof to lift Spike's chin.

"No, I mean a special somepony. Everypony has one except for me." Spike said, knocking Applejack's hoof away.

"To be honest," Applejack said, now taking a seat next to Spike of the purple polished floor. "I don't have a special somepony either."

"Really? But you're caring, and sweet, and beautiful..." Spike said, now having his eyes wide, realizing that the last word he said, he had only used for Rarity. He looked back at Applejack, seeing her face was now bright red with a blush. "Uh, I mean..." Spike stuttered.

"Don't worry Spike." Applejack said. "I won't tell anypony about what you just said. But," Applejack said, now sliding closer to Spike. "Just for tonight, is wouldn't hurt for us to be a temporary couple."

"That sounds good to me." Spike said, now wrapping his arm around Applejack's shoulders. The both signed, and enjoyed each other's company.

Discord leaned against one of the white thrones in the center of the room. He didn't know whose throne it was, since the only thing that separated the thrones was the small cutie mark symbols. He could care less for which throne it was, he was staring at the dessert table. Fluttershy was just drinking fruit punch. Discord looked down at his wrist, looking at the time on his watch. It read 11:38. 'Oh, time is running out. I need to tell her.' Discord thought. 'Come on, Discord. Snap out of it. If you don't tell her now, you'll probably never tell her.'

Discord took a deep breath, as he forced his legs to move toward the dessert table. He stopped beside Fluttershy. "So," Discord spoke up, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh, hi Discord. Did you, um, need something?" Fluttershy said, putting down her punch cup. She stared into Discord's eyes with her big, blue eyes. Immediately, Discord was speechless.

"I, uh..." Discord said, his voice a bit higher than usual.

"Discord, what's wrong?" Fluttershy asked, her beautiful eyes filling with concern.

"I just, uh..." Discord stuttered.

"Discord, just tell me what's wrong." Fluttershy said, now flying up to be level to Discord's head.

"I... just... I can't... I can't tell you." Discord said, now grabbing his mane with his talons and lion paw, flying out of the room.

"Discord, wait!" Fluttershy said as loud as she could. She flew out of the room, trying to follow him.

Twilight led Flash down the hallway. "We're having the party in here." She explained, using her hoof to point towards the room. As she pointed to the room, Discord came flying out of the room in a hurry. Fluttershy flew out of the room too.

"Oh, Twilight, did you see which way Discord went?" Fluttershy asked, seeming to be in a hurry too.

"I think he went that way." Twilight said, pointing to the large set of stairs that led upstairs.

"Thank you Twilight." Fluttershy said, as she took off toward the stairs.

"What do you think is going on with Discord?" Flash asked.

"I don't know. Let's see." Twilight said, now walking into the throne room. She quickly walked over to Pinkie. "Pinkie, did you see what happened with Fluttershy and Discord?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, he seemed nervous since he got here." Pinkie answered.

"I'll say." said Cheese Sandwich.

"Did Discord tell anypony why he was so nervous?" Twilight asked. Rainbow and Soarin heard Twilight's question. So did Rarity and Fancy Pants.

"I talked to Discord earlier," Soarin spoke up. "But he didn't say that he was nervous for tonight."

"Well, Discord talked to me when we were walking up the steps. He said something about him being nervous, but I can't say why. I promised not to tell anypony." Fancy Pants said.

"Fancy, maybe it's for the best if we figure out the root of the problem." Rarity said, placing one of her hooves on Fancy Pants' shoulder.

"I'm sorry, my dear. But I promised. And keeping promises are what friends do." Fancy Pants said, placing his hoof over his heart.

"You and Discord are friends? When did this happen?" Rarity asked.

"You learn a lot about a pony when you're climbing stairs." Fancy Pants admitted.

"I can vouch for that." said Soarin.

"What are you talking about?" Rainbow asked.

"Don't you remember, Dash?" Soarin said, now facing his marefriend. "The first real conversation we had was at the cloudasium, when we were both climbing the stairs to get to the great seats I reserved for us."

"Oh, yeah." Rainbow said. "By the way, that was the best date ever."

"Come on, Fancy." Rarity said. "We need to know what is making Discord nervous. Last time he got nervous, he bit all his claws off. With his chaotic magic, he just fixes his talons every time. We can't go through that again."

"Fine. But this stays between all of us. And you guys can't tell him I told you all about this." Fancy said, now wiping the sweat from his forehead. "He wanted to get Fluttershy to be his special somepony tonight. But he is afraid of being rejected. He didn't say he was afraid, but he looked the part. By the way, you can't tell Fluttershy."

"Wait, wait, wait. So you're saying that Discord 'likes' Fluttershy?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Twilight said. "He has been acting weird around Fluttershy ever since he was reformed. This is probably the only good reason for his weird actions."

"Weird actions?" asked Cheese Sandwich.

"Yeah," Pinkie said. "Like how he has been giving flowers to Fluttershy almost every day. And how he's been going to Rarity's for tips on appearance."

"Yeah, I could never understand why he asked for appearance tips. I mean, have you seen how he looks?" Rarity said.

"Yeah, that may be weird, but now we know how to help." Twilight said.

"Yeah, but I think that maybe it's up to Discord now." Pinkie said.

"What do you mean, Pinkie?" Rainbow asked.

"If he wants to be with Fluttershy, it's up to him to make the move himself." Pinkie explained.

"Yeah, that does kind of make sense." Rarity said.

"Yeah, but we gotta make sure he doesn't back out of it." Rainbow said.

"Yeah, I'll do it." Soarin said, stepping forward. "I can fly up to the next floor without making a noise, and if everything goes okay, I can just hide on the ceiling."

"Yeah, that is a good plan. Good luck, Soarin." Twilight said, signalling for Soarin to go. Soarin expanded his wings and quickly but quietly took off down the hallway. "By the way," Twilight spoke up again. "Does anypony know when this happened?" Twilight asked, pointing towards Spike and Applejack, both of them being asleep.

"I don't think it really matters." Rainbow said. "Let's just wake them up. It's only 10 minutes to new year's." Rainbow finished, as she flew over and nudged Applejack with her hoof.

Fluttershy got to the top of the stairs and looked around. 'Where could he have gone?' Fluttershy thought. 'Wait, I have an idea.' Fluttershy flew over to the balcony and once she was outside, she looked up to the roof. Sure enough, the lord of chaos was sitting on the slated roof.

"Fluttershy? How did you find me?" Discord asked.

"It's not exactly hard to find you." Fluttershy said, trying to smile to cheer him up.

"Yeah, I guess so." Discord said, as he turned his attention to his feet. Fluttershy saw that he was getting nervous again. She flew over and sat beside Discord.

"Discord, why are you so nervous tonight? You've been nervous around me since you were reformed. You act normal when everypony else is around, but when it's just you and me, you get like this. Why?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, it's just...um, never mind." Discord said, trying to curl himself into a ball.

"Discord, tell me." Fluttershy said, poking Discord in the side.

"Um, no." Discord answered quickly.

"Discord," Fluttershy said sternly, as she used her wings to tickle Discord out of his curled position. Discord uncurled himself, but didn't look into Fluttershy's eyes. "Discord, tell me."

"No." Discord answer, crossing his arms.

Fluttershy was starting to get impatient. She opened her eyes wide, and began her stare on Discord. "Discord, tell me."

Discord took a peek into her eyes, but soon couldn't stop staring into them. The stare had no effect on him, it was just her eyes. Fluttershy stopped her stare, but Discord's eyes were still locked with hers. "Um, Discord." Fluttershy said, returning to her normal, quiet voice. "Are you okay?"

"I've never been better." Discord said. "Fluttershy?"

"Yes, Discord." Fluttershy said, now having a bright blush erupt across her face.

"I have to tell you that, I like you." Discord said, trying to act with confidence.

"You like me? Like as a friend?" Fluttershy asked, trying to break their eye contact.

"No. More than that." Discord said, now looking away to avoid her eyes.

"You... really mean that?" Fluttershy asked.

"Of course I do." Discord said.

"Do you... think we should get back to the party... downstairs?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Discord said. They both flew down to the balcony and started to walk down the hallway toward the stairs. "So," Discord said, trying to break the ice again. "You never said anything after I said that I liked you."

"Yeah, well, I kind of..." Fluttershy mumbled the last words.

"You kind of what?" Discord asked. "Please just tell me. Please?" Discord asked, trying to give his best puppy dog eyes.

"You don't need to know." Fluttershy said quietly.

"Yes I do. Please, just tell me." Discord pleaded.

"No." Fluttershy whispered.

"Tell me." Discord said, as he used his magic to make feathers appear, and used the feathers to tickle Fluttershy.

"Okay." Fluttershy pleaded. "O-okay... p-please...s-stop..." Fluttershy said through her laughter.

"Only if you tell me." Discord said.

"O-okay." Fluttershy managed to say through her laughter. Discord snapped his talons and made the feathers disappear.

"Okay, sing little pony." Discord said.

"I-I like you, too." She said in a calm voice.

"Really? You're not joking." Discord asked, his eyes wide in surprise.

"When have you ever known me to joke around." Fluttershy said.

"So you... actually like me?" asked Discord.

"Yes, I do. And you actually like me too?" Fluttershy said.

"Yes, I really do." Discord said.

The both stared at each other and didn't notice Cheese Sandwich come up the stairs. "Hey guys!" Cheese shouted. "Only 5 minutes to midnight. Come on downstairs, we're all waiting." he said as he jumped down the stairs.

"Okay, let's go." Discord said, leading Fluttershy down the stairs. The both didn't notice Soarin on the ceiling. He didn't want to be seen, so he flew off the balcony and went through the window to the throne room. He got there in only a few seconds before Cheese, Discord and Fluttershy came back into the room.

"Come on guys. Only 3 minutes 'til midnight." Said Pinkie Pie. Applejack and Spike were now awake again, but still stood next to each other with Applejack's hoof around Spike, and Spike holding onto her hoof.

Rarity was leaning against Fancy, and Cheese went back to Pinkie's side. Soarin went back to Rainbow's side, and Flash never left Twilight's side the whole night. Both Fluttershy and Discord stood next to each other, both looking down at the floor shyly. "Alright everypony, 2 minutes to the new year." Said Cheese Sandwich, as he wrapped his hoof around Pinkie Pie.

"You know," Discord spoke up. "There is a special tradition that is supposed to happen at midnight."

"Do you mean the kissing tradition? I always wanted to try it, but I never had a special somepony to do it with." Fluttershy said quietly.

"Well, why don't we try it this year? You know, together." said Discord, as he moved a little closer to Fluttershy.

"30 seconds." Pinkie shouted. Twilight and Flash were already kissing, and Rarity and Fancy Pants were too. Fluttershy and Discord just stared into each other's eyes, getting closer with every second.

"10 seconds!" shouted Cheese. Now Rainbow and Soarin were kissing.

"5..." Pinkie shouted. Now, even Applejack and Spike were kissing.

"4..." Cheese shouted.

"3..." Pinkie shouted. Discord and Fluttershy were now only an inch apart.

"2..." shouted Cheese.

"1..." Pinkie shouted. Fluttershy's and Discord's lips touched gently, and were soon locked together.

"Happy New Year!" Pinkie and Cheese shouted at the same time, before they gave each other a quick kiss.

All the couple's lips separated for their partners, except for Discord and Fluttershy. "Should we separate them?" asked Rainbow.

"Naw. Let them have their moment." Said Applejack, before she fell to the floor, and fell asleep.

"Yeah, let them be." Spike said, as he fell to the floor next to Applejack.

"And this is why we put a pile of blankets in the corner, in case of sleep emergencies." Said Twilight, as she lifted a pink blanket from the pile onto Applejack and Spike.

"Yeah, good thing." said Rainbow, as she passed out too. Soarin shrugged his shoulders and fell asleep next to her. Twilight rolled her eyes, as she lifted an orange blanket onto the sleeping pegasi.

"Yes, goodnight everypony." said Rarity, as she elegantly fell to the floor.

"Oh, why not?" said Fancy Pants, as he fell too. Twilight saw the pattern, and lifted the pale yellow onto the two unicorns.

"Happy New Ye..." Pinkie tried to finish her sentence, but fell to the floor in exhaustion.

"Yeah, Happy N..." Cheese shouted, but fell in exhaustion too. Twilight rolled her eyes again, and lifted the white blanket onto the sleeping party ponies.

"I might as well." Twilight said, as she wrapped the blue blanket around Discord and Fluttershy, as they both curled up to each other and gently floated to the floor. Twilight turned around to find that Flash was also asleep on the floor. Twilight lifted the last blanket, a purple blanket from the pile and walked over to Flash.

She bended her knees and curled herself up next to her coltfriend. She used her magic to lift the blanket onto herself and Flash. Twilight started to flutter her eyes, now noticing her own exhaustion. "Goodnight everypony." Twilight whispered. "And Happy New Year to you all." Twilight finished, as she fell asleep.


	2. My Little New Year's Day

My Little New Year's Day

"Uh, what happened?" said a confused Twilight. She was the first of her friends to wake up the next morning. Last night was New Year's Eve. Today was the first day of the new year. Twilight quietly tip toed out of the throne room, trying not to step on any sleeping ponies. Once outside the room, Twilight headed for the library.

"I really need to send congratulations to Celestia. I mean, the first day of the new year is pretty exciting." Twilight said to herself, as she used her magic to lift a fresh quill from her top desk drawer. "I should probably send a letter to Luna too. She did watch over everypony last night."

The library door slowly creaked open. "T-Twilight? Are you in here?" said a stallion's voice. Twilight remembered that Flash Sentry was in the castle from last night. All her friends and their coltfriends were still in the throne room from last night.

"Yeah, Flash. I'm over here." said Twilight, as she got up and walked over to Flash. "What's wrong?" Twilight asked, trying to keep the possible worries contained.

"Nothing serious. But, do you remember what happened last night?" Flash asked.

"Yeah, do you?" Twilight answered quickly.

"Yeah, I remember it, but I don't believe it." Flash said, rubbing his head with his wing.

"What do you mean?" asked Twilight.

"Well, look at everything. A party pony couple, a Wonderbolt couple, a Canterlot elite couple, a pony and dragon, a pony and draconaquus, and a guard and princess couple. I mean, it just seems too good to be true. I must be dreaming." Flash said.

"I know it's a bit weird, but it's all true." Said Twilight. Both ponies turned their heads toward the door, as they both heard all the ponies waking up in the throne room. "Maybe we should go help them get up." said Twilight.

"Agreed." Said Flash, as he and Twilight took off down the hall.

"Uh, my head hurts." said a quiet voice. The voice belonged to Fluttershy. She turned her head to see that she was cuddling with Discord. Fear immediately came into her mind, but she remembered how sweet he was last night, and instead of pushing away, she cuddled back up to him.

Discord was already awake, but he didn't want to separate himself from his crush. So, he pretended to still be asleep, only to have Fluttershy curl up to him again. A smile spread across his sleepy face.

Soarin's green eyes slowly opened, but were soon wide in surprise. He found that his arm was around Rainbow's back. He then remembered what happened right after midnight struck. He fell asleep, with Rainbow. He gently poked Rainbow and whispered for her to wake up.

"Wah," Rainbow cried, as she jumped in the air in surprise. "Ah, I'm up!" Rainbow shouted.

"Rainbow, don't worry. Everything is fine." Soarin said.

"Really? Do you see that? Not everything is fine!" Rainbow shouted, as she pointed to Applejack and Spike under their pink blanket.

"Yes, can anypony explain why we are all here like this now?" asked Fancy Pants.

"Because of New Year's." said Rarity. "I think. Probably."

"Oh, that does make sense. But what about that?" Fancy Pants said, as he pointed to the still sleeping pegasus and draconaquus.

"Am I the only pony that remembers anything from last night?" shouted Twilight.

"No, me and Cheese seem to remember too!" said Pinkie.

"Yes, I think the rest of us don't seem to believe any of the events. I mean, all the events don't make any sense. But that doesn't mean that they didn't happen." said Rarity.

"Quite true, my dear." said Fancy Pants. "Well, I should get going back to Canterlot."

"Oh, I will miss you Fancy." said Rarity.

"Don't worry, my dear. You can always visit me in Canterlot. And we can still send each other letters." explained Fancy Pants.

"Yes, can I walk you to the train station?" asked Rarity.

"That would be delightful, my dear. Let's go." Fancy Pants said, as he lead Rarity out of the castle.

"Yeah, I need to go back to Cloudsdale soon." said Soarin.

"I'll go with you." said Rainbow Dash. "I need to put in some flight show hours while I'm there."

"Sure, let's get going." Soarin said, as he and Rainbow flew out of the window towards Cloudsdale.

"Well, I got to get going to the train station, too. The train to the Crystal Empire leaves in half an hour." said Flash.

"I wish you could stay here longer." said Twilight.

"Yeah, but I have a job to keep as a royal guard." Flash explained.

"Hey, why don't I go with you!" said Cheese Sandwich. "I need to go to the Crystal Empire to help plan the next Crystal Fair. I know Pinkie decorated for the last crystal fair, so I signed up as soon as I could for the next fair."

"Sure, but before we go..." Flash said, as he gave Twilight a kiss.

"Oh, I get it!" said Cheese, as he gave Pinkie a huge hug, and kissed her on her lips.

"Okay, now we can go." said Flash, as he let go of Twilight, and lead Cheese out of the room.

"I'll miss you Cheesy!" Shouted Pinkie Pie.

"I'll see you soon, Flash!" Shouted Twilight. "Now, what do we go about Discord and Fluttershy?"

"Why don't you just teleport them to Fluttershy's cottage?" said Pinkie.

"Pinkie, that's a great idea." Twilight said, as she glowed her horn and teleported Discord and Fluttershy away. "Now, when do you think Applejack and Spike will stop pretending?"

"Twilight, I don't their pretending. It looks like they really like each other." Said Pinkie.

"Pinkie, when did you get so smart with love?" asked Twilight.

"It takes some love to learn it, Twi. I need to get to Sugarcube Corner. I'll see you later Twi. You can come over for a cupcake anytime. It's on me." said Pinkie, as she bounced out of the room and exited the castle.

Twilight looked back to see Applejack and Spike still asleep. "They do look really happy together. Maybe this will be a good year. For them, at least." Twilight rolled her eyes, as she went back to the library to finish writing her letter.

_ Dear Princess Celestia and Princess Luna,_

_ Last night and today, I learned many valuable lessons about love and friendship. It was Discord who taught me, that if you keep your feelings trapped inside, you may never tell others how you really feel. And how taking a huge risk, can lead you to find your true love. And Spike and Applejack found that love can take many turns, especially when you find love where you least expect to find it. With all my friends, I'm sure this will be the best year ever._

_ Your former student,_

_ Twilight Sparkle_


End file.
